I'm never saying goodbye to you
by Rozay
Summary: Blaine Anderson seems to have a very structured life. School, practice, homework and repeat... until a new face, Kurt Hummel, appears at Dalton. A cute fanfic starting from just before their first hallway meeting.


'Blaine? Hello…Blaine?' nudged Cameron, as Blaine daydreamed out of the window, admiring the beautiful Dalton Academy grounds.

'Sorry...what?' Blaine smiled as his attention reverted to the drab classroom.

'Are you coming to practice later? Jeff said something about a Kanye song – sounds AWESOME'

'Um, yeah. Of course'

'Mr Anderson, your opinion?' called Mr Lee from the front 'Is Heathcliff right to leave?'

'No…'Blaine replied 'If you love someone, you stay with them. You don't quit – you pursue'

Mr Lee nodded in awe, obviously amazed that Blaine was listening.

'Perfect answer, as ever. Mr Anderson'

The bell rang, marking 4pm.

Finally, Blaine mused, rushing past his class members and taking a copy of Austen's_ Sense and Sensibility_ from Mr Lee.

'I think you'll like this one Blaine' he smiled.

Blaine returned the smile politely and walked towards the rehearsal room with a little run in his step.

Nick and Thad were already in the room, warming up, when they saw Blaine.

'Blaine! Fabulous! We wanted to talk to you before rehearsal started'

'Right' he nodded, placing his satchel down on the dark leather sofas 'What's up?'

'We wanted you to take the solo on today's song' Thad began 'It's a take on Stronger-'

'With a Warblers twist, of course' interrupted Nick.

'Of course' Thad continued, annoyed at the interruption 'What d'ya say?'

'Are you sure?' Blaine questioned 'Me? try Kanye?'

'Your voice is flawless, Blaine. The tone, the range – your voice could be the key to winning sectionals'

Blaine remained silent, blown away by the compliments the upper class men were paying him.

The room slowly filled up with the other Warblers and a familiar beat started. Jeff smiled at Blaine. He looked around the room seeing every eye on him, waiting for him to sing. Blaine took a deep breath and looked at his lyric sheet.

'Work it, make it, do it, makes us harder, better faster stronger'

Blaine's beautiful voice filled the choir room, making everyone beam at him.

'That that don't kill me, can only make me stronger, I need you to hurry up now, cause I can't wait much longer'

The rest of the Warblers joined in, harmonising in the chorus.

'Since OJ has isotoners, don't act like I never told ya' he finished.

He paused, suddenly realising all of the eyes in the room were, once again, on him. He smiled, shyly, and sat down.

'I'd like to hold a vote' started Thad 'A petition for Mr Blaine Anderson to be our lead vocalist for sectionals. All in favour, raise you hand'

Blaine looked up to see everyones hands in the air.

'Me, lead? You guys, I can't… my voice is-'

'Flawless' shouted one Warbler

'Incredible' added anoher

'Exactly what we need to win' smiled Nick.

Blaine waited patiently in the cark park for his Mom to arrive. It was 6:30, he still had time. He sat down on the bench and put his earphones in. Selecting 'Teenage Dream' on his playlist, he began to hum along. His Mom finally arrived, Blaine placed his books in the trunk and sat shotgun in the new Lexus.

'Hey sweetie. Sorry I'm late. Did you have a good practice?' Mrs Anderson said, beaming a million-dollar smile as she pulled away from the gates of Dalton.

'It was good. Really god, actually. They've asked me to do lead vocals'

'For The Warblers? Honey, that's fantastic!'

Blaine blushed.

'I've got an idea for a song for sectionals… You know that Katy Perry song?'

Mrs Anderson shook her head, Blaine rolled his eyes and plugged his iPog in. She started tapping her hand to the beat and nodded for Blaine to start singing. He, of course, didn't need any encouragement from his Mom, his number one fan.

The next day, Blaine almost ran to practice, sliding down the Dalton staircase and rethinking harmonies for the performance.

'Excuse me?' said an unfamiliar, timid voice from behind him.

Blaine looked up and smiled at the young man smiling at him. He was cute, although he did look very confused and lost.

'Can I ask you a question? I'm new here' Blaine nodded, putting his hand forward to shake.

'My name's Blaine'

'Kurt' he replied, shaking his hand.

Kurt, Blaine mused. He couldn't stop staring at this new kid, his eyes were so deep and sparkly, full of magic.

'So, what's exactly going on?' He asked, snapping Blaine out of his dream.

'The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons'

Kurt smiled in awe at the beautiful guy standing a few steps below him.

'It tends to shut the school down for a while'

Imagine that, thought Kurt, the school stopping for a Glee performance. Never at McKinley.

'So, wait. The Glee club here is kind of cool' he asked

'The Warblers are like rockstars'

Blaine's reply obviously surprised Kurt as he raised his perfectly tweezed eyebrow. He smiled up at Kurt and took his hand.

'Come on' he paused 'I know a shortcut'.

Kurt had been on Dalton grounds for just under an hour and already he'd met a beautiful guy, classically handsome and was about to see their Glee club perform. He couldn't wait to tell Rachel.

Hand in hand, the duo ran down Dalton's marble-floored hallways, slowing down to a walk when passing teachers, but never unlinking hands.

They walked into the choir room, filled with guys moving furniture around.

'Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb' Kurt said, admiring the view

'Well, next time don't forget your jacket, New Kid' Blaine smiled, adjusting the lapel on Kurt's coat 'You'll fit right in'

Kurt was mesmerised, Blaine wasn't just gorgeous and handsome. He was kind and caring and made him feel more wanted in the last 5 minutes that he'd ever felt in his lifetime.

Humming began and Blaine stepped backwards

'Now, if you'll excuse me'

Of course he was a warbler, thought Kurt, he was a_ little _too perfect.

'Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy you brought me to life…'

His voice was beyond perfection. Kurt would know, his voice was incredible too, although a considerable amount higher. Kurt melted as he watched Blaine perform. The boy could move.

'Let you put your hands on me in your skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream, tonight' ended Blaine.

It was over? Already?

He sung that directly at me, thought Kurt, He looked at me for almost all the song. Wow, he's so cute...so dreamy.

Blaine hi-fived the Warblers and friends, he felt like a leading man today. He finally had the confidence to sing proudly, the same way he could in front of his Mom.

Kurt was clapping wildly. Adorable, thought Blaine, he had a fan already.

Something wasn't quite right though. Blaine helped with the admissions this year and didn't remember seeing his face. A jawline like that he surely wouldn't forget. But still, his face looked vaguely familiar.

Blaine was staring at Kurt, although flattering at first, it was now pretty creepy. Kurt looked down at his Prada loafers (75% off on eBay) and when he looked back up he was confronted with Blaine's face.

'I've got a question for you, Kurt. It'll only take a second. Come on, I'll buy you coffee'


End file.
